Wolf love
by BvB-OuTcAsT
Summary: "I AM A NINJA!" I shouted across the the kitchen "OH MY GOD! how am i related to you?" Sam Said "Because, you love me Samuel," I retorted. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight chractors only Aiyanna**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_I haven't seen my brother in four year and now he's getting married. I can't believe it._

I'm currently driving to my brother and his fiancé's house in my black and silver Shelby mustang GT-500 since I'm moving in with them. Well let me tell you a bit about myself. My full name is Aiyanna Kimi Uley. I am 5'7, which is pretty tall for my age which is sixteen. I have long black hair which is naturally curly; I have tan skin like any other Quileute except my mum is Irish which is where I inherited my emerald eyes.

I was driving up the lane leading to my brother's house listening to the radio; just as I park at the front of the house my absolute favourite song comes on and I start singing out loud along with it.

_I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favourite movie_

_A thousand endings, you mean everything to me_

_I never know what's coming, Forever fascinated_

_Hope you don't stop running, to me 'cause I'll always be waiting_

I now start dancing in my seat jumping up and down fist pumping in the air. My brother must have heard the car and comes out.

_You are a cinema I could watch you forever_

_Action-thriller, I could watch you forever_

_You are a cinema, a Hollywood treasure_

_Love you just the way you are_

_A cinema, a cinema. _

When I look at the porch I notice my brother Sammy and these really tall, buff dudes watching me with smirks on their face. I decide that I have embarrassed myself enough for the time being. I hop out of my car, lock it and walk up the steps of the porch, my heels clicking in the process, and hug my brother.

"SAMMY," I squeal in his ear, as he returns the hug.

Sam replies "Hey Anna, how have you been? Here, let me get the guys to get the stuff out of your car." If you're wondering why he called me Anna was because Sam has always called me Anna and I have always called him Sammy. Even though it annoys him, I do love annoying Sammy dearest.

After Sam got the guys to get my luggage out of the boot of the car and may I mention hot, buff guys. I think I'm in heaven.

We walked into the house to see Emily cooking her famous blueberry muffins. "Aiyanna," Emily screeches while running over and smothering me in a motherly hug. "Hey Emz," I reply while hugging her back just as fiercely. "Oh sweetie, sit down you look exhausted, how was your flight? Here have a muffin," she says while pushing a basket full of muffins in my directing while I sit down on one of the wooden chairs that is around the table.

"Thanks," I say to Emily while picking up one of the giant blueberry muffins. I take a bite of the muffin and moan in pleasure at how tasty and heavenly it is. How I love that women's cooking.

Sam comes in with the rest of the guys while he introduces me to them "Aiyanna this is, Jared, Quil and Jacob," Sam says as he points to each of them. They all reply with a smile and a wave. I notice Jacob stare at me with an odd expression, like he was trying to remember something. Then his face lights up with realization. "Aiyanna Kimi Uley," Jacob says with a smile. I gasp "Jacob Black, No way." I squeal and run and hug him as he jumps up from his seat and spins me around both of us laughing, "god look at you Jake, you like…..buff and hot," I say to him. I could not believe this was the tiny, skinny Jake that I use to hang around with. He smirks" why thank you for the compliment Anna." I slap his arm, "You know what I mean Jake," I say while rolling my eyes "you use to be to be tiny and skinny." We both smile at each other while we sit back down.

"Jake and Anna siting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G," Quil teases us while me and Jake turn to glare at him.

"Shut it pup or I'll castrate you with a spoon," I threaten him. They all look at me in a shocked expression and were speechless apart from Sam and Emily, Sam was laughing his head off at their expressions and Emily was giving me a warning glare, then hit Sam over the head with a wooden spoon and scolded him for laughing. I then laughed at that, and then Emily done the same to me. I swear I'm going to steal that wooden spoon of hers and hide it

"Anna," I hear Sam say while rubbing his head, "I'll introduce you to Embry and Paul later, there on patrol at the minute," I nod my head, the guys were still puzzled and shocked so I decided to tell them I knew everything. Yep, everything. If you're wondering how, I saw Sam phase one night when I was staying over. I always wondered why he went out in the middle of the night. I remember hitting Sam on the head with one of Emily's good frying pans when Sam was sneaking back in leaving a big dent in the pan; yeah…Emily wasn't happy about that.

I laughed at that memory. Everyone looked at me like I grown to heads, "Don't mind her guys she's just being her strange self," I hear Sam tell everyone I look at him in mock hurt before shouting. "SAMUEL ULEY DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN AGAIN?" I think Sam jumped a few meters from his seat and all the guys giving me a WTF look. Muhaha I am evil.

Emily then hit me again with the wooden spoon for shouting in the house. Uncalled for. "Seriously women are you trying to give me brain damage!" I exclaim to Emily. She just gives me another glare and I got up and coward behind Sammy. Sometimes that woman can seriously scare me.

"Hey Sammy," I say while poking him in the cheek. "Yeah," he replies, turning to look at me. "I'm going upstairs to pack," I tell him. "Sure, sure," he says back to busy eating his blueberry muffin.

I run upstairs into my new room and jump and land on the bed. I lay there for a minute just thinking to myself. I decide to get up and unpack my clothes putting them into the white wooden chest of draws and wardrobe. I also put my shoes into the purple auto-man which matched the colours of my walls. My duvet was white with purple patterns and I had a white wooden bedside locker with a purple lamp and alarm clock on it. I set up my i-pod docking station and put on my metallic green i-pod nano. Levels by Aviicii come on to my i-pod and I start dancing and raving around like a mental women. I hear two yips come from outside (A/N like in new moon when Jared and Embry get out of bellas truck when there at Emily's house).

I look out my window which was framed with purple curtains and see another two men walk out from the forest._ Must be Embry and Paul _I think to myself. "Aiyanna," I hear Emily shout up the stairs to me "Come down and meet Paul and Embry."

I walk down the stairs to see two new faces at the table. "Anna this is Paul and Embry," Sam says while pointing to each boy. "Hi," I say to them. Paul smirks and looks me up and down. Asshole. While Embry just kind of stares at me in a dazed look with a smile on his face, everyone looks between me and Embry, and suddenly realizes something then they start smiling and Quil starts singing "Dun, dun, dun, and another one bites the dust." Weirdo. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask everyone. I look at Embry again then I finally get it. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story, it is my first twilight story. Any construtive criticism is appreciated. Please,please review. thank you :)<strong>


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 2 

This cannot be happening. Oh God, no, no, no. What the hell!

We just stare at each other, emerald eyes meeting chocolate brown.

We were interrupted by Sam shouting," EMBRY OUTSIDE NOW!"

Embry reluctantly left the house and Sam stormed out behind him.

I know that Embry imprinted, but it doesn't mean I'm going to run it to his arms and kiss him senseless, well not yet anyway.

"Well, now that that awkward moment is done and dusted," I say after 5 minutes of awkward silence. "Hey Quil?" I ask, getting Quil's attention.

"What?" he grunted back. Rude much.

"Are you gay?" I ask, successively making Quil choke on his blueberry muffin, Jared to spit out the mouthful of coke he was drinking, and Paul and Jake burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" he exclaims, "What the hell makes you think I'm gay?" he questions me.

"I don't know," was my wise response as well as a shrug, "I was just asking." Jake and Paul finally sobered up from their laughter and were wiping their eyes, getting rid of the tears they shed from laughing so hard.

"Hey Jake," I question.

"No, I am not gay," was his response.

"I wasn't going to ask that," I say. "You're into cars aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?" Jake asks.

"There's something wrong with my car, when I was driving here the engine was making strange noises. Do you know a good mechanic?" I ask hopefully.

"Well, I'm a mechanic if you want me to take a look?" Jake asks.

"Yes, please," I say politely.

"Lead the way," he says getting up from his seat following me out the front.

When Jake sees my car, his jaw dropped, "Are you serious? This is your car," Jake says.

"Yes, this is my baby," I respond while going over and patting the bonnet gently. "You wanna take her for a spin?" I ask Jake. Jake just shakes his head up and down vigorously. I throw him the keys and he runs to the driver's seat while I hop into the passenger's seat.

As Jake was driving down the roads, I noticed how he turned the wheel to sharply and nearly put the gear stick through the gear box. _My poor baby_ I thought.

"So, how was life in L.A?" Jake asked interrupting me from my thoughts. Encase I forgot to mention beforehand I loved in L.A for the past three years. "I loved it, went out clubbing nearly every weekend, had my dream job…but I missed my family and friends," I replied while looking over at Jake with a small smile. If you wondering what my dream job was, I'm a tattoo artist.

I loved tattooing I've always wanted to do it. Although I was a tattoo artist, I didn't have any tattoo's, but that's about to change. I wanted to get a tattoo on my back. I know want type of tattoo I wanted, but I haven't told Sammy dearest yet. That will go well.

After driving round La Push for a while and a bit of Forks, we drove back to Sam and Emily's house to see if Sam and Embry came back yet.

Jake and I headed into the house to see the whole pack sitting around the table eating. Shock surprise. I went and sat down in-between Paul and Embry, and saw Seth across the table from me. "SETHY-KINS," I shouted while flinging myself across the table at him and grabbing him into a hug, successfully making nearly everyone around the table jump apart from Sammy.

"ANNA," Seth shouted back while nearly squeezing me to death. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "Anna, you're hot," which made Embry growl and slap Seth across the head, making me gasp and send a glare to Embry. I got up and went over to Embry, and slapped him upside the head. He let out a yelp like a dog would if it was to get slapped "Embry how dare you hurt Sethy-kins," I told him. I then went over to Seth and gave him a hug while rubbing his head where Embry hit him. The pack just laughed at me hitting Embry and Emily gave me a disapproving glare.

"You o.k Seth?" I asked Seth, Embry just looked at me like I threatened to take away his favourite teddy bear , yep; Embry has a teddy bear called . If you wonder how I know, Jake told me. Jake once thought it was a good idea to take away Embry's bear, when he did Embry ran after him with a baseball bat. Oh how I would have paid to see that.

"Hey Sammy?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Yeah?" He replied in voice that he knew I wanted something.

"You know the way you love me?" I said releasing Seth from my hold and walking over and siting on Sam's lap.

"What do you want?" he asked with a sigh knowing he will eventually give me what I wanted. I know I sound spoilt here but I barely ask Sam for anything. O.k maybe that was a lie. Tehe, what do you expect im his very lovable baby sister….who loves to annoy him a lot.

"Where is the closest tattoo shop?" I asked making Sam stare at me like I had three heads. Silence. I swear if you heard if a pin dropped you would be able to hear it. Sam just shook his head and asked why I wanted one and I told him that I was a tattoo artist and just wanted one. So with a lot of pleading and puppy dog eyes and Emily threating to never cook for him again he reluctantly agreed. Sam told me the closest one was

"Hey Embry, Do you want to come with?" I asked grabbing Embry's attention.

"Sure," He replied in a cheerful voice.

"Well let's go," I said, grabbing my handbag and walking out the door, Embry following me the whole way to the car. I then got into the driver's side while Embry got into the passenger's. I put the key in the ignition and started the car and drove out of the driveway and headed toward Port Angeles.


	3. Tattoo here i come !

*Ducks things being thrown at her* I'm soo sorry for not updating, here is chapter 3 of Wolf love hope you enjoy it

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN AIYANNA KIMI ULEY **

**Oh and the link for the a picture of Aiyanna, her car and Tattoo is on my profile, go check it out if you want.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 <span>

Well, this is awkward. Embry and I were sitting in my leather seats of my Ford Shelby Mustang GT-500, saying absolutely nothing, nothing, nada, zilch. "Soooo…" Embry drawled out.

"Look, listen," I said to Embry before he could say anything, " I know you imprinted on me and I was thinking, can we be friends to start off with, then see how it goes from there? I want to get to know you first before we jump into anything," I asked giving him a hopeful look.

"Yeah, of course, as long as you are in my life," Embry said to me looking over at me with adoring eyes and a charming smile. I couldn't help myself from blushing. "So what type of tattoo do you want to get?" Embry asked me.

"I was thinking of getting Angel wings covering the whole of my back," I replied to him.

"Won't that hurt?" Embry looked at me like I had two heads.

"Probably, but it'll be worth it in the end," I told him, smiling over at him to which he smiled back.

We soon pulled up to Port Angeles tattoo parlour, I parked out the front and turned off the car and got out and Embry followed. As I went to go into the tattoo parlour Embry grabbed my hand and opened the door for me to walk in. I blushed and mumbled thanks. I don't think I have blushed this much within half an hour.

We headed to the counter where a man asked me what I would like to get I explained to him I would like angel wings covering the whole of my back, kinda like a tribal wings. The Tattooist said it will take at least maybe two or three hours for it to be finished and would cost around $600, which I said alright, the tattooist, who I learned was named Corey, led me to a counter where I saw the tattoo gun and ink sitting, he then told me to take my top and bra off and gave me a towel to cover my front part so he was able to do the tattoo.

"So, why did you want angel wings on your back?" Corey asked grabbing my attention away from the pain that was starting on my back.

"You ever get the feeling where you just want to fly away somewhere, were no-one's going to bother you, somewhere where you have no worry's. That's how I felt when I was eight years old. My dad went AWOL on my mum when I was eight, then she soon developed into an alcoholic and my brother more or less raised me from the on in," I told Corey.

"No way, so that's why you want angel wings?" Corey asked me.

"Yeah, well I kinda always wanted this tattoo as well," I replied to him.

For the next couple of hours Corey and I talked, him trying to distract me so I wouldn't notice the pain as much. "There we go all down, how about you go take a look?" Corey said when he finished.

I got up off the seat and walked to the full length mirror that was in the back of my shop, I turned around to see the tattoo on my back, to say I was amazed was an understatement, tears sprung to my eyes when I looked at the angel wings that graced my back.

"Oh My God," I gasped.

"You like it?" Corey asked.

"Like it…..I love it thank you, thank you, thank you," I thanked him over and over again while I hugged him. I heard a faint growl coming from somewhere in the shop, and I look over in Embry's direction, to see him glaring at Corey. I quickly let go of the tattooist, thank him again and walk over to Embry to see him still glaring at Corey, so, I flick him on the noise and scold him "Bad Dog!" to which he looks at me like I have grown to heads.

We leave the tattoo shop after I get my self-organized. Embry and I walk in silence. Awkward turtle. "So….what do you think of my tattoo Embryo?" I asked Embry.

"Embryo?" He asked me looking over at me with an amused face and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I can't really call you Em cause that's Emily's nickname so, I can't really call you that," I told him.

"Ok, whatever makes you sleep at night," Embry said to me.

We soon came to my car and we got in, and headed back to La Push. All we done was talk about stuff and listen to the radio.

When we got to Sam and Emily's house, I ran in leaving Embry behind while shouting at the top of my voice, "SAMMY COME SEE THE TATTOO I GOT!" again the boys gave me weird looks, whereas Sam just stared at me because he was so used to my randomness be now. I pulled my top up so everyone good see my tattoo. I got a few whistles and a lot of "nice," responses.

"Did that not hurt like hell?" I heard Quil ask me.

"Well, it was more when the needle was on my bone it hurt, it will hurt more later on," I replied to Quil. "I'll probably get another one soon," I told the Pack.

Sam started to choke on the muffin he was devouring, when he finally came around he shouted "WHAT! Why another one? You don't need another one, nope, no more tattoo's, I forbid it" He then began to pout like a five year old until Emily hit him over the head with a wooden spoon. "Sam! If Anna wants another tattoo she can have another tattoo," She scolded Sam, Emily then turned to me and said "Don't mind your brother, he is just being a big baby about it, get another tattoo if you want one." She turned to go and went into the kitchen but without sending Sam a glare on the way.

Sam was left stunned and was gaping in the direction Emily went while the boy's was trying to hide their laughs at Sam's expense. Have I ever told you how much I love that women.

* * *

><p>Remember to review wether it being good or bad :)<p> 


	4. Milkshake!

_A/N: I am so sorry i couldn't update sooner guys, with school it is just exam after exam after exam. but i was working on this chapter 5 hours straight today so i hop you enjoy it any feedback is welcomed :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT AIYANNA KIMI ULEY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Embry and I were getting closer and closer each day, it was like we known each other all or lives. He even has his own nickname for me. He calls me sunshine, because he said I was the light of his day. I couldn't help but smile and hug him. Ugh…Imprint is making me all mushy and gushy.

Sam and Emily are going to be gone next week, so that means I have a full house to myself, and you know what that means right. PARTY TIME! Whoop whoop. But sadly the fun shall have to wait till next week because, Sammy boy got pissed. All because I played a tiny prank on him and Emily, it wasn't that bad. And now I have to clean the whole house top to bottom.

So, now I'm stuck here washing the dishes, while Emily is away to a spa day in Port Angeles. So, I decide to sing a little song to entertain myself.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE ITS BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I'D TEACH YOU BUT I'D HAVE TO CHARGE, "I sang at the top of my lungs. Mind you I have always been told I have a voice of an angel. It probably didn't sound like the voice of an angel so far, as I was singing it very, very, VERY, off key, to annoy precious Sammy boy.

"AIYANNA KIMI ULEY, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Sam shouts at me as he came in the door with the rest of the pack. Luck Emily wasn't here or I would hit him with Emily's saucepan. Actually on second thought maybe not, not after last time.

_*Flashback* _

I woke up in the middle of the night to have a throat that felt like sandpaper it was that raw, I was also I tiny bit hungry. I throw my feet over the bed onto the hard wooden floor of my room to shiver at its coldness.

I walked quietly down the stairs, careful not to wake Emily or Sam. When I got to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and got out the milk, I then went to the cupboard and got a glass and poured the milk into it. I then put one of Emily's blueberry muffins in the microwave for a minute. I suddenly heard someone come up the porch steps towards the back door.

I quickly grabbed one of Emily's saucepans, not knowing it was her good one to defend myself with.

The handle of the door turned ever so quietly and the door opened with a creak. A black figure emerged from the darkness of the night and I screamed at the top of my lungs and swung the arm that I was holding the saucepan in towards the figure.

It hit the figure with a clang for him to scream, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!" I soon realised it was Sam when he came into the light, to see him holding his jaw.

"Sam...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE WOODS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" I screamed at him

"I was on PATROL," he sort of screamed half spoke to me.

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN AN EVIL CLOWN COMING TO GET REVENGE!" I shouted back at him.

"Why the hell would an evil clown be looking to get revenge on you?" he asked me.

"I don't know, its a clown, they ar automatically evil," I say to Sam.

_PING!_ The microwave sounded alerting me that my very sexy muffin was ready. Yumm.

"Well, i'm going back to bed, night," I replied back to Sam.

"Night," He mumbled back while rubbing his jaw. I grabbed my muffin out of the microwave and my glass of milk, and walked back up the stairs to bed.

The next morning, the pack was here, of course, seriously! all they do is eat us out of house and home. Well, i don't mind my Embry or Paul. Wait, did i just say MY Embry. Well i suppose he is mine, isn't he ? We were all siting around the table waiting on Emily to finish the breakfast. I was sitting on Embry's lap and we were all laughing about Quil trying to chat up a cheerleader and how it failed terrible. Poor Quilly.

"WHY IS MY GOOD SAUCEPAN HAVE A DENT ON IT?" we all heard Emily screech from the kitchen, which made us all turn silent. Sam and I exchanged a look of horror, "shit," we both mouthed to each other.

_*Flashback Over*_

Let's just say, Sam and I weren't in Emily's good books for a while. And that women has a very good aim when it comes to throwing wooden spoons. Damn, i had a bruise inbetween my eyes for ages.

"Fine then," I shout back to him as I turn around and give him a death glare, "Just because you're on your man period," I say to Sam while turning back around to finish cleaning the last piece of washing up. I turn back around to see Sam giving me a look of disbelief and the rest of the pack were just looking at me like I was completely of my head. Well except for Embry, he was just giving me a look of pure love and adoration. Awe the wee cutie.

"You put honey on my hair and filled Emily's bras with cream!" he says to me but in a kind of high squeaky voice. By then all the pack had sat down at the dinner table, and trust Paul to start laughing at it. And Sam slapped him up the back of the head, "Hey!" I shouted, and everyone looked at me. I started stalking towards Sam like a predator would with his prey. It was actually fun to see the big bad alpha scared of a girl nearly half his size. When I got to him I looked him straight in the eye, he gulped. Big Wuss. "Don'.Paul," I scolded him, poking his chest with every word. "Just cause Paul has a sense of humour."

You see me and Paul have got some what closer, aswell. Not in a romantic way or anything, but more like a brotherly way. Like the way i would be with Samsters.

I ran around to the other side of the table and hugged Paul to which he hugged back. The pack just looked at me shocked. "You O.K. Paul? How about I make you something to eat? Yeah I'll make you something to eat." I said to him, and then ran into the kitchen to start making Paul some cheesy Enchiladas. I heard Embry growl at Paul and I ran back out and flicked him on the nose "Bad dog!" I scolded him. He just gives me like a look of disbelief, rubs his nose where I flicked it and glares at Paul again. "Embry," I drawl out, He turns and look at me again and I give him a look as if to say 'Do as I say or else', Embry just sighs as though to say he gives up. Quil makes a motion with his hand like he was cracking, while Jared, Jacob and Sam say "Whipped." Paul just smirked at Embry.

"Hey Sam," Embry said grabbing Sam's attention, "you can't say nothing about me being whipped. Who is the one who went and bought Emily tampons in the shop?"

That sent another round of laughter around the table. Sam just glared at him and slapped him around the back of the head.

"Sunshine," Embry whined, "Their picking on me."

"And," I replied, "what do you want me to do about it?" I asked him. Embry just looked at me in disbelief, while the rest of the pack laughed.

I went back into to check on Paul's enchiladas to see that they were ready. I put three on a plate and took it out to him; the guys all gave me a look of disbelief.

"There you go Pauly," I said to him while setting the plate in front of him.

"Thanks Anna," Paul said while smiling up at me.

"Hey, why don't I get any enchiladas? I'm your favourite?" Embry whined.

"No you not," I replied "Paul is." Paul smirked at Embry and Embry just glared back while the rest of the pack tried not to laugh. I sat down on the seat next to Embry and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him stop glaring at Paul and smile over at me.

"WHIPPED," Quil shouted at Embry, to which Embry responded by throwing a pillow at him for it to smack Quil on the face. Where he got the pillow from I have no clue.

"Just cause you haven't gotta girl yet," I said to him. Quil through the pillow at me and I caught it with my oh so awesome reflexes.

"I AM A NINJA," I shouted while doing a happy dance in my sheet and everyone gave me a WTF look. Well except for Samuel, he just put his head in hands. Awk the wee cutie, acting as though he is not related to me.

"So, Anna," I heard Samuel say to me, breaking my happy dance moment

"Yes Samuel?" I answer back.

"What are you going to do next week while Emily and I are away?" He asked me.

"I'm having a social gathering," I say to him keeping me eyes down on the table and fiddling with my fingers.

"How many people are coming?" He asked me with a suspicious look on his face. Quick Anna think.

"Sam, How long is a piece of string?" I asked.

"Anna!" Sam said with a serious expression on his face. Oh shit, busted.

* * *

><p>AN: So? what did y'all think of it, please press the very sexy little review button at the bottom and please, pleas tell me what you guys think ? your feedback means the worl to me :D so review !


	5. Author note! please read!

Author note!

Hai guyz :3 I am so so SO sorry for not uploading! School work has been a biatch, and the tests were so hard and my concentration was all on them! I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me already and I am working on the fifth chapter now, I am already half way through it and hopefully be uploading soon.

Lots of love

BvB_OuTcAsT :3 3

p.s you can all follow me on twitter: BvB_OuTcAsT


	6. Squirrel!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN AIYANNA KIMI ULEY!**

AND I AM BACK! So me smexii readers, here is chapter 5 of wolf love! Again so sorry for not updating sooner! :( sowwy :(

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 <span>

So unfortunately for me, Sammy found out about the party I was going to have while him and Emily were away for the week. Meh -.-…..doesn't mean I wasn't going to have the party. But again I have another problem.

The Pack.

Samuel thought it would be nice to have the Pack stay over while they were away. Stupid Samuel and his over protectively ways. The noobcake.

So here I am casually lying on my bed listening to some Black Veil Brides and Young Guns etc. By the way have I told you I am a serious Rock fan? Well to be honest I love all kinds of music….and I am going completely off topic.

_BANG!_

"DA FAUQ?" I scream as I go flying off the bed. Then I hear laughing. I look over my bed from the ground to see Jacob and Quil laughing their heads off. The bastards.

"Oh you better run bitches," I say to them, glaring. If looks could kill they would be dead and buried in the ground.

"Or what?" Quil retorts.

I get up and walk over to my closet where I keep my Baseball bat, grabbed it, and took it out of the closet, showing it to them.

"THIS!" I say, gesturing to the Baseball bat. "is going to hit you right in the nuts!"

They gulped. "I will give you to the count of three to get out of my room," I threatened them.

"As though you are going to hit us with a Baseball bat," Jacob challenged me.

"One."

"Pfft!" Jacob and Quil said while standing with their arms crossed with an amused face.

"Two." They started looking scared.

"Thre-" I managed to get half of the word out of my mouth they were running out of the room for their dear lives. Mwahahaha wimps.

I skip out of the room and into the kitchen where all the pack were, after putting my Baseball bat away. I started to sing a lovely tune that I made up myself.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY…..LIKE THE POP-TART CAT THAT SHITS RAINBOWS!"

"SHUT-UP!" I hear Samuel shout at me. How rude.

You see Samuel and Emmy bears when leaving today which meant…..PARTY TIME BITCHES!

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Sam and Emily's suitcase at the front door; they were saying their good byes to everyone.

Emily came over and hugged me. "Now Anna, make sure you look after yourself and the pack is here to look after you, but if you need anything call us," Emily said to me after she hugged me.

Samuel interrupted our moment by telling Emily to hurry up so they can beat traffic. Sam came over and gave me a hug and said in my ear, "No Party's, Drink, Drugs and boys, well except for the pack, got it?"

"Yes Samuel," I replied. Emily and Sam then headed out the door to Sam's Ford F-150 truck, the pack and I went out to see them leave. "Hey Sam!" I shouted before he got into the driver side of the truck, Emily was already siting in the passenger side with the door closed.

"What?" He shouted back.

"Use protection! Cover your stump before you hump! Before you attack her, wrap your whacker! Don't be silly, protect your Willie!" I shouted at him.

I could see Sam's face turning an odd shade of red and he spluttered before shaking his head and getting in the truck, driving off.

The Pack was in hysterics. Quil was rolling around on the floor, Jake was leaning on Embry for support, both dying of laughter and Paul and Jared had tears streaming down their faces and of course poor Sethy-Kins didn't know whether to laugh or hide his face in embarrassment. (A/N: Leah doesn't come in to the story until later)

"Oh My God," Paul exclaimed once he composed himself, "That was legendary!" He then high fived me.

"Well, I try," I replied in a sickly sweet voice and batting my eyelashes.

We all went into the house and sat in the living room, but of course I had to sit on Embry's knee because the other fatty's took up the rest of the seats , causing Emmy bears to blush but wrap his arms around my waist in a protective matter whiched caused me to smile. Now I was the one blushing. Luckily none of the Pack had seen me blushing, except Paul. Who thought it would be funny to wolf whistle at us and cause the other members of the Pack look at us and cheer and wolf whistle. The bastards

After a very awkward five minute silence of everyone looking at each other to see who would speak first, I decided it shall be I who would break the silence.

"SQUIRREL!" I shout and pointed to the window in the living room.

"Where?"

"What?"

"I WANT TO SEE THE SQUIRREL!"

"SQUIRRELLY!"

Was all I could hear from the boys while they turned to look out the window, the 'Squirrelly' one coming from Seth. I worry about that boy's mental health at times.

"Where is it?" Quil asked me and the rest turned to look at me expecting me to tell them.

"Where's what?" I asked him.

"The squirrel?"

"What squirrel?"

"The one you shouted about?"

"I didn't say anything about a squirrel," The rest of the pack caught on I was messing with Quil's head.

"YES YOU DID!"

"PROVE IT!"

"FINE!" Quil exclaimed and jumped up from the couch where he was siting, "I'M LEAVING!"

Quil proceeded to storm out the front door and slammed it shut. The pack and I all counted, "one, two, three, four, five."

At that exact time Quil walked back in through the front door and up to where I was sitting on Embry's knee. "Are you messing with me?" He asked me.

"Noooo, what gave you that idea?" I replied with sarcasm laced through my voice.

Quil glared at me while the Pack finally gave in and started laughing at Quil's expense, "What's wrong Quilly? D'aww is little Quillithee mad at me?" I teased in a baby voice.

"Oh pay back shall be sweet Uley!"

"Bring it Ateara!"

Quil suddenly growled at me at an attempt to scare me causing Embry to growl back and start shaking.

The Pack quickly jumped up and put there guard up incase Embry exploded…..literally.

"Anna!" Paul deep voice snapped me out of my trance, "Get up of Embry's knee and slowly make your way towards me, he needs to see you are not in danger to make him calm down."

I could see the Pack edging their way closer to Embry, but this caused Embry to shake even more and wrap his arms tighter around me. He growled even louder that I felt it rumble through the house.

"Jake! We need to get him away from Anna before he hurts her!" I heard Jared shout at Jake, but I was too busy of thinking of ways to calm Embry down.

I shuffled around in Embry's lap so I was facing towards him. I cupped my hands around his face and make him look into my eyes, I could see him calm down a bit but not much.

"Embry, I need you to calm down," I calmly said to Embry. Embry's shaking started to slow down and his grip on my waist wasn't as tight. I hugged Embry and kissed him on the cheek to re-assure him that I was not in danger. I could feel Embry's shaking come to a stop but his grip on me was still tight. I could feel Embry bury his head into the crook of my neck and breathe in my scent.

After a while, Embry took his head out of the crook of my neck and looked at me, "Are you o.k now?" I whispered to him. He shook his head slowly in response. I could tell Embry was shook up about the fact he nearly lost control with me being so close to him.

The tension in the room could have been sliced with a knife, and the house was that silent you could have heard a pin drop on the floor.

I looked around to see the Pack was crowded around us with their guards up. Paul mouthed to me when I looked at him, "_Are you o.k?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to take him upstairs." _I mouthed back.

Paul nodded his head in response but gave me a look telling me to be careful.

"Embry?" I said grabbing his attention causing him to snap his head up to look at me, "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Embry just silently nodded his head in response.

Instead of Embry letting me up off his knee like I thought he would, he wrapped one of his arms under my legs and the other around my back lifting me up bridal style and started walking to my room.

The Pack still had their guards up just in case. I rested my head on Embry's shoulder without even realising, it just felt so natural.

When we got into my bedroom, Embry sat down on my bed with me still in his arms. I felt safe and warm in Embry's arms. "Embry, I know you didn't mean to lose control and its o.k. Everyone loses control," I whispered into Embry's shoulder but I knew he could hear me.

"No," I heard Embry say, "It's not o.k, I could have hurt you."

I lifted my head up to look at Embry's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were troublesome.

"But you didn't," I retorted. Embry set me down gently on the bed on got up and started pacing back and forth.

I left Embry a while to give him time to think before I got up and stood in front of him to stop him pacing back and forth. I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Embry, look at me." I said to him, but he still didn't look at me. "Embry Call if you do not look at me I will never cook for you, plus you can't resist my face," I said the last part in a sing-song voice causing Embry to chuckle and turned around to me with a smirk gracing his face.

"Embry Call you would never ever hurt me. So, get that depressed look off your face! Or you shall face my wrath!" I threatened him.

Embry laughed a bit before he looked down at me. "You know, I don't know what I would do without you in my life," He said to me in a voice that was full of love and adoration.

"Well," I replied "Your life would be very boring and incomplete without my presence."

"Indeed it would" He retorted.

Without both of us realising our bodies were getting closer so that our chests were touching, Embry's eyes kept going from my lips to my eyes. I just stared into his eyes as though I was given him permission. Embry's head got closer to mine and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. I suddenly felt warm lips touching mine's and I knew it was Embry's.

The kiss went from being short and sweet to being passionate and loving, I felt Embry's tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth inviting him in. Our tongue battled for dominance, but I eventually let Embry win. I felt him smirk into the kiss at his win. Embry's tongue roamed my mouth, but we eventually had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Stupid Oxygen.

Embry and I had our foreheads touching against each other. Both out of breath from our kiss.

"Wow," we both said breathless, at the exact same time causing us to chuckle.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we decide after another kiss?" Embry cockily replied.

"I think I like that idea," I smirked.

Now let me tell you, the second kiss was even better than the first. But of course Paul had to be a dickhead and interrupt us.

"Hey!" He shouted up.

"WHAT?" we both shouted down.

"USE PROTECTION!" Paul shouted back but I could hear the smirk in his voice and the pack start laughing.

"ASSHOLE!" I shouted once Embry and I recovered from embarrassment.

Oh where is my baseball bat when I need it.

* * *

><p><strong>AND REVIEW! Every review helps me! hope you enjoyed it :D!<strong>


	7. Blame it on the Alcohol!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT AIYANNA!**

Hey guys! did you miss me? well here is Cahpter 6 of Wolf Love! 

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Really appreciate them! :D 

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

After Paul's rude interruption Embry and I decided to go back downstairs to the living room where we could hear the guys arguing over what movie to watch. Bunch of lady skirts.

"Why can't we just watch Insidious?!"

"NO! I want to watch Fast and Furious!"

"Insidious is way better!"

"What about Transformers?"

A bunch of groans could be heard. Embry and I looked at each other simultaneously with an eyebrow raised. I just shook my head at Embry as we walked into the living room just in time to hear Quil Shout, "HOW ABOUT WE WATCH OPRAH?!" and que silence

"Why the fuck would we want to watch Oprah?" Jacob asked.

"She is just so inspirational!" Quil retorted in a choked up voice and wiped a tear from his eye.

We just stared at him like 'DA FAUQ?! O.o'

"Well," I spoke after a minute of staring at Quil, "Quil, I am doubting your sexuality more and more as the days go on."

The Pack laughed while Quil just glared at me.

"O.K how about this we watch Insidious, Transformers _and_ Fast and Furious?" I suggested

"YES!" The Pack shouted.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT OPRAH?!" Quil Exclaimed.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT OPRAH?!" I shouted back at him.

"Devil Child." Quil said to me with a glare

"Watch it Quil!" Embry growled.

"Ohhh it's someone's time of the month," Quil taunted which caused Embry to growl even more

"QUIL! Do you want another repeat of what happened earlier?" I asked him.

"Umm not really, no."

"WELL SHUT IT!"

"You are all so mean!" Quil exclaims while cuddling a penguin teddy from god knows where.

"Um Quil?" Jared asked.

"Yes?" Quil responded.

"Where the fuck did you get that Penguin?"

"The freezer."

"But it's a teddy."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Quil suddenly squeezed the Penguin and it let out a noise that a normal penguin would make in his ear, deafening him and causing his eyes to widen in horror.

"IT'S ALIVE!" he screamed, and flinging the poor unfortunate teddy out the window.

Everyone was silent and their eyes followed the path of the penguin.

"Poor penguin," I muttered, shaking my head in sorrow.

"What about Quil?" Embry asked.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT QUILLITHY!" I shouted, causing Embry's eyes to widen in shock as he wasn't expecting me to shout.

"I WANT MY PENGUIN BACK!" Quil shouted in desperation.

"WELL WHY DID YOU THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW THEN YOU BOOT LICKER?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The Pack all sighed at me and Quil's antics.

"Let's just put on the movies before Quil has another melt down," I sighed. The Pack murmured in agreement.

After Jacob set up the movie we all sat down to watch it, not a sound out of us the whole way through the three movies, well except the guys wolf-whistling at the Megan Fox motorbike scene in Transformers. Except Embry he just was staring at me with eyes of love and adoration. I couldn't help but blush and cuddle myself more into him.

After the movies Paul, Jacob and Embry had to go on patrol. I pouted at the thought of Embry having to leave me for a while. Embry sensing my sadness came over and put both hands on either side of my face, causing me to look up into his eyes.

"I'll only be gone for an hour, I'll be back soon," Embry said to me.

"O.k," I responded, " Just be careful."

"I'm always careful," Embry told me with a smirk on his face.

He then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, the guys wolf-whistled and hollered ( **A/N: Like the way the Embry and Jared done in New Moon outside Emily's house) **"HEY! Keep it PG," Jacob shouted. We pulled away from the kiss, me with a smile on my face and Embry with a smirk on his.

God I love that smirk.

Embry, Paul and Jacob left the house to go on patrol, but not before Embry smacked Jacob on the back of the head causing him to shout out in pain.

The rest of The Pack and I looked around wondering what to do. I got up to go to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I reached up into the cupboard to get the bottle of diluted juice when I see Emily's Bottle of Vodka…

Hmmmmm I think I know what to do.

Embry P.O.V 

I kissed her. I finally kissed her. She is perfect. That was the thoughts going through my head while I was on Patrol.

My paws thudded on the muddy forest ground while wildlife's nature made noises around me.

"_So dude, what's going on with you and Anna?" _Paul asked.

"_Yeah what is going on?" _Jacob asked as well.

"_I really don't know, I think we are going out," _I replied.

The hour of patrol quickly flew in due to all of us messing around and joking about. We quickly made our way back to Sam's house and phased to go in, we were all carrying on and I was laughing at Paul and Jacob play fighting when a voice broke us out of our playfulness.

"EMBY BOO!"

I turn around to see Anna standing on top of the roof of the house. She looked drunk?

"LOOK EMBRY I CAN FLY!" Anna shouted and jumped of the roof flapping her arms like a bird. My eyes widened in shock.

Fuck.

"Dude, she can't fly," Paul said

"I fucking know that!" I shouted in panic, running to catch Anna. Paul and Jacob were running as well but ended up running in to each other. I caught Aiyanna just in time before she hit the ground.

"Aiyanna Kimi Uley what the fuck where you thinking?!" I asked/shouted at her.

Anna just stared at me with wide eyes then burst out laughing for no reasons.

Yeah….she's drunk.

"Emby?" She asked

"Yes?" I replied kind of scared with what she was going to say next.

"Can I get a pet squirrel and name it Pickles?" She asked.

Jacob, Paul and I just stared at her like she was out of her mind.

"Let's just get her inside before she climbs a tree or attacks someone," Paul sighed. I carried Anna into the house to see the rest of the Pack running around like lunatics.

"Um guys?" I said. They all froze mid-step and turned to look at us, when they saw Anna in my arms I could see them visibly relax. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well see the thing is."

"Um nothing."

"IT'S ALL QUILS FAULT!"

"HOW WAS IT MY FAULT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST BLAMING YOU!"

I stared at them; attempting to figure out what the hell they were shouted.

"Let me get this straight," I said, interrupting them. They all paused and looked at me with fear in their eyes. "You lost Anna?" I growled my temper slowly rising; I started shaking at the mere thought of Anna being lost.

"Well you see," Quil stuttered, "Anna went into the kitchen to get a drink."

"Yeah and she was taking a long time so we decided to go in and see what she was up to," Jared interrupted.

"And when we went in all that was there was an empty Vodka bottle," Seth Finished.

"Okay," I said after a moment of silence, gritting my teeth. The guys all weary as they could see my temper rising.

"So where did you find her," Quil asked, clearly scared to ask me that question.

"Oh where did I find her? I 'found' her when she jumped out the fucking window because she thought she could fly!" My voice slowly increasing in volume.

My temper was suddenly brought down when I felt a soft hand rubbing my neck, I looked down to see Anna stare up at me with bright green eyes full of interest.

"Emby?" Anna asked.

"Yes?" I asked back my voice softer than the tone I was using while talking to the pack.

"If a cow was pink, would it make strawberry milk?" Anna asked me.

The guys stared at her, I didn't know how to answer that question.

"Okay, you are definitely drunk, let's get you to bed," I said to her.

Anna suddenly jumped out of my arms screaming, "I FLY!" and landing behind the kitchen table so we couldn't see her.

What the actual fuck?

I could tell the guys were thinking the same thing judging by their expressions.

Suddenly Anna's head appeared and all we could see was her eyes, the rest of her body was still hidden by the table.

"I am Fluffy!" She said in a demonic voice.

We just continued to stare at her. Again, I repeat. What. The. Fuck?

"FEEL MY WRATH!" she shouted and fired a…cabbage?...at us, successfully hitting Quil between eyes.

Poor Quil.

"Why is it always me?" Quil whined, Seth patted his back in comfort.

She is never getting Vodka again. Ever.

"Um Embry?" Paul said pulling me out of my thoughts, "I think you should get her to bed."

I didn't say a word, I walked around the table and lifted Anna bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

I set Anna down on the bed and took off her socks and jeans leaving her in a vest top.

Anna lay herself down on the bed while I pulled the blankets over the top of her. I turned to leave when I felt something grab my hand, I turned around to see Anna staring at me.

"Stay with me Embry?" She asked.

How could I refuse my Imprint.

"Of course," I whispered back.

I got underneath the blankets beside her and Anna immediately wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into me. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

I looked down at Anna to see her facial features; she had olive toned skin, a button nose, perfect skin.

She looked like an angel.

I kissed her on the forehead whispering to her good night, I wrapped my arms around Anna in a protective manner and pulled her closer to me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck breathing in her sweet scent as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

Aiyanna P.O.V

I woke up to a splitting head ache and with boiling hot arms wrapped around my waist. What the hell happened? Oh yeah. I drank all of Emily's vodka. Shit.

I turned my head to see Embry sleeping peacefully. I took the time to study him. He was really hot. Embry started to stir indicating he was about to wake up, he scrunched his nose a couple of times and his eyes fluttered open.

Hazel eyes stared into Emerald green ones.

"Morning," Embry said to me, his voice groggy from only waking up.

"Morning," I whispered back.

"How you feeling?" Embry asked.

"Like shit," I murmured back causing Embry to chuckle.

"I know what will make you feel better," Embry whispered to me.

"What?" I responded.

"This," He said.

Embry suddenly kissed me causing me to not respond for around five seconds due to shock, I relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back harder wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him. The sweet innocent kiss quickly turned into a five minute make out session. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other's.

"What are we?" Embry asked me.

"We can be whatever you want us to be," I answered.

"Well Aiyanna, will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Embry asked me.

"I would love to," I said with a smile.

I have never seen Embry smile so big, he quickly pulled me into another kiss, I literally felt fireworks.

_BANG! _

We pulled away at the noise.

"What was that?" I said to Embry.

Embry just rolled his eyes and answered me, "The guys trying to make food."

"I think we better get down there, knowing Quil he will set the house on fire," I suggested.

Embry just nodded, I rolled, literally rolled, and landed on the floor. I jumped up and walked over to my chest of drawers to pull out a pair of tracksuit bottoms, I quickly pulled them on and turned around to see Embry's eyes closed.

Wait till he sees my ninja moves. Bitch gonna get scared.

"RAWR!" I shout and run at the bed, Embry opens one eye and opens his arms ready to catch me. I land on top of Embry but he quickly rolls us over and starts tickling me.

"N-n-n-n-o, sto-stop!" I struggle to say because I was laughing so much.

"Say please?" Embry sang out.

"P-p-p-p-leasee!" I beg.

Embry stops tickling me, my laughter reduces to giggles, Embry smirks down at me.

I started smelling a burnt smell.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BURNT ANYTHING?!" I shout down to the pack.

"IT WAS QUIL'S FAULT!"

Fuckers.

* * *

><p><span>Well...what you think? REVIEW! Please?! I shall give you cookies :3<span>


	8. I'LL DO A PHOEBE RUN'

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN AIYANNA KIMI ULEY**

Why hello my lovely readers, did you miss me? I am so sorry for not uploading quick enough! :(

So here is my christmas pressie from me to you :)! Merry Christmas! :D

please enjoy Chapter 7 of Wolf Love

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 <span>

So, the week mainly consisted of the pack and I messing around like normal brothers and an adorable, sweet, loving sister would do; Paul and I got closer, Embry and I spending a lot of time together and Jake teaching me about cars. Ohhhh and I also got a new piercing, my tragus, which Sammy boy did have a shit fit at.

*_Flashback*_

I had just come back from the piercing parlour with Paul and pulled into the drive way of Sam's to see that they were back. Oh shit.

The reason why I took Pauly was because Embry didn't want to see a needle go through my ear…and because he would have probably attacked the piercer. The lady skirt. But at least Paul agreed to go with me, he just simply laughed at me nearly shitting myself when the needle went through my tragus, to which I threw the closest thing to me at him. Which was an apple. Stupid lump caught it in his mouth the fatty boom boom.

"Shit Paul, what will he do if he sees my piercing?" I asked Paul

Paul just simply shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing he can do about it really."

"Yeah, I suppose." I turned off my baby, the engine settling in a quiet purr.

Paul and I both got out of the car and walked up to the front door and opened it to be greeted with a smothering hug by Emily. Our greetings were interrupted by Samuel.

"AIYANNA KIMI ULEY WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING A NEW PIERCING?!' Sam shouted with his arms crossed.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" I muttered.

"Aiyanna!"

"Oh look, a funny bird!"

"What has this got to do with this topic?"

"What has your face got to do with this topic?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"I give up," Sam sighed and walking away while slowly shaking his head.

"I win again Sammy Boy!" I exclaim while jumping up and down on the spot. Only to be stilled by Paul putting his hand on my shoulder.

I spotted Embry siting at the table with the rest of the pack staring at me and Sam's encounter with a smirk on his face. I quickly run over to him and jump on his lap and nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck to smell his woodsy scent and for him to wrap his arms around my waist. Of course we got a disapproving look from Sam, but what did he expect? It was bound to happen sometime.

*_Flashback ended* _

So, me being all healthy and fit and shizz, I am taking a nice long run through the woods, and yes before you say it , 'Oh shit Vampires and shit,' I have Paul running on one side of me and Jacob on the other to make sure I am safe. Swear Samuel and Embry are so over protective at times. Bitches going to get slapped!

I have Black Veil Brides blasting through my ears through my headphones, just running along, minding my own business. I suddenly think to myself. I'll do a Phoebe run! (A/N: out of friends!) I start running like Phoebe out of Friends, I feel like a retarted penguin about to shit myself, but it feels so great!

A sudden strange sensation comes over me.

I stop mid-jog for Paul and Jacob to look at me strangely. I suddenly hear a voice.

_Leave the path and go to the fallen tree…_

WHAT THE FUCK! I look around to see who said it, Paul and Jacob must have sensed my distress because the come over quickly to me. Jacob looks around the words to see if anything was there, Paul stands in front of me protectively.

_Leave the path and go to the fallen tree…_

'What? Who are you?' I ask in my head.

_You will learn in due time young one, just do as I say…_

'Why should I do what you tell me to do?'

_Just do it!_

'FINE! Jeez who pissed in your cheerios…'

The bush beside me suddenly burst into flames, causing Jacob and Paul to growl loudly and shove me backwards away from the flame. I did what the voice told me and ran over to the tree, which was a little ways off from the forest path. I looked around the tree curiously, wondering why this voice told me to come here. The tree looked like it had fallen in a storm. It's bark was rotting and it was leafless.

When I was just about to walk away I hear a whimper. Not like a human whimper but one of an animal. I look down towards the ground to see a hole, like a tiny cave, in the bark of the tree and a pup laying there looking up and me whimpering. By the looks of it, the pup looked like a husky but a lot bigger, more like a wolf. It was exactly like Embry pattern wise. Grey/ black with a white face. (A/N: If I am wrong please inbox me so I can change it. THANKIES!) HOLY SHIZZNICK IT'S A WOLF CUB!

My heart melted. I quickly went over to the cub and scooped it up in my arms. Paul and Jacob were standing behind me wearily wondering what it was I was holding. I turn around to them showing them the cub.

"LOOK AT IT! Isn't it so adorable! OH MY FREAKING GOD I AM TAKING HIM HOME WITH ME! Aren't I my little snookims? Why yes I am! AHH YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

I think Paul and Jake were disturbed. I was holding the cub in front of my face. Its tail was waggling and it stuck its tongue out and licked my nose.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! Awww it likes me! YAYY!"

Now I think they were really disturbed.

For some reason I felt attached to the cub, I didn't know why, I just did.

"Paul can you give me a ride home?" I ask Paul sweetly. Paul nods and lies down so I can climb on his back. Jacob was still on high alert to make sure nothing else happened.

Once I was on Pauls back, I grip onto his fur but not too tight and put the pup inside the jacket I was wearing to keep him safe. Paul and Jake look at me silently asking me if I was ready for them to run yet to which I gave a nod.

We were back at the house in no time. Paul once again lie down to let me off, once I had got off I checked to see if the pup was o.k. He was. The guys run behind the trees to phase back. I waited on them so that I didn't have to go into the house on my own.

"So," Paul interrupts my train of thought, "What are you going to say to Sam when he asks about the pup?"

"Yeah, what are you going to say?" Jake asks.

"I'll figure out something, but he is NOT going back into the wild!" I more or less shout at them.

We all head into the house to be greeted with the smell of Emily's blueberry muffins and the loudness of the rest of the pack. I decide to be a ninja and silently try to creep up the stairs into my room. And of course it failed.

"Hey Anna, what's that under your jacket?" Quil asks. The pack all go silent and stare at me curiously, Embry and Sam staring the most.

"Nothing," I retort.

"No, you have something under your jacket."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"PROVE IT!"

"I WILL!"

"BITCH PLEASE!"

We were interrupted by the small bark of the pup.

"PROVED!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S PROVED?!"

"What?"

"HOW YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A SLAPPED ARSE!"

"RUDE!"

The pack and Emily just look from Quil and I every time we speak.

We were once again interrupted by the bark of the pup.

"Anna, do you have a puppy under your jacket?" Embry asks.

I quickly whip the pup out of the inside of my jacket and hold it up to the pack.

"HISAA! IT'S A BOY!" I shout.

The pack stares at me weirdly. I start waving the puppy from side to side. I think the puppy is even freaked out by now.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!"

"AND IT MOVES US ALL!"

"SETH DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Sam shouts.

"Why not?!" Seth asks with a puppy dog pout.

"She is bad enough without your help!" Sam retorts.

Seth just slides down in the chair he was sitting on and crosses his arms huffing.

"Exactly Seth!" Quil said," She is weird enough without your help!"

Even though I knew he was joking it did hurt. I ferocious growl was heard around the room and everyone turned to look at Embry who was shaking furiously. I ran over to Embry, that was before Paul and Jacob tried to stop me from going over, and jumped on his lap instantly calming him down. Embry's shaking came to a standstill but he was still growling and glaring at Quil.

"Calm down baby," I muttered softly to him.

Embry looked down at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips knowing not to go any further with Sam near us.

"Sorry Quil," Embry apologized sending an apologetic look towards Quil. Quil just nodded and sent a forgiven smile toward Embry.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"Aiyanna, why do you have a wolf cub?" Jared asks deciding to break the tension.

"Because he was all lonely, and I felt connected to him so I just brought him home with me," I replied. I could already see the look on Sammy's face.

"Please Sam!" I beg.

"Fine, I'll make you deal, if Paul says you can keep him then you can keep him," Sam smirks.

I look over at Paul giving him the biggest puppy dog look ever, bottom lip out and everything.

"Pauly, may I please keep the puppy, I shall make you brownies!" I beg Paul sweetly.

"Fine," Pauls says after a while.

I start doing my happy dance on Embry lap and hugging away at the puppy which I have not yet named. I hold the puppy in front of my face.

"I GET TO KEEP YOU! WHO IS GOING TO BE MY BABY BOY? YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE! MY LITTLE PEANUT!" I talk to the pup, who wags his tail at me and barks at me and also licks my face.

I feel me and the pup shall have a long life ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Well...what you think? Please review and also I need dog names! so leave your doogy name in the review and the best one will be selected! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Please read!**

I am sososososo sorry for not updating, its been a year since my last update. A lot has been going on in my life at the minute and my mind has been else where, BUT you will be glad to hear Chapter 7 is on its way and nearly finished.

Again I AM SO SORRY.

Sincerely,

Megan :3


End file.
